


So simple and yet so meaningful

by Oslo_Viva_17260



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oslo_Viva_17260/pseuds/Oslo_Viva_17260
Summary: Sometimes when you are missing someone and or need that person you don't even realize that it could be so simple to have a part of him with you. Hailey realized that someone else clothes could help her feel close to that person.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my very first fic in English so I hope it isn't too bad. I've tried my best to make it as correct as possible but if there's any major mistake or anything please let me know. With that said I will let you read what came to my mind when I saw those tweets about Jay and Hailey sharing clothes.

Today was a normal day in the intelligence unit. the team was on a bust for a suspect with connection to a little gang selling drugs on the street, Hailey and Jay were entering the house by the garage while Kim and Adam were entering by the front door. As soon as the suspect heard the noise of the door breaking down he ran back to the garage to try to escape but he was welcomed by Hailey and her weapon. In his surprise, he hit the shelf where a bucket of paint was standing and it fell right on Hailey covering her shirt in blue paint. After the suspect had been evacuated to a car by Ruzek and Burgess, Jay was looking at his partner with a big smile on his face trying not to laugh at her.

_What's so funny?_

_Nothing, I'm just wondering how you'll get back to the station since you're not entering my truck like that and Adam and Kim already left_

_Well I'm going to change my shirt, make yourself useful and go grab my bag_

As Jay arrived at his truck he realized Hailey bag was missing so he grabbed one of his thinking to all the nights he loaned one of his shirts to Hailey while she slept on his couch.

_So hails your bag isn't there so I've grabbed one of mine for you if you want it_

_Yeah sure give it to me and I'll join you in the truck when I'm done_

When Jay left Hailey she changed to his shirt right away and took the time to inhale the smell of his laundry. After a few seconds, she finally went back to the car only to find Jay starring at her with a weird look on his face. Meanwhile, in Jay's head, he was thinking about how nice Hailey looked in his shirt, it was a bit too long but not too much to make it look weird to someone else eyes.

ooooOOOOoooo

When it was time to head home after work everyone said their goodbyes and Jay and Hailey went back to his truck as he offered her the ride to work this morning.

 _No one noticed anything, maybe I wear it better than you._ said Hailey slightly teasing Jay

 _Yeah yeah probably._ chuckled Jay

_Anyway, do you want to come up for a drink and a movie?_

_Now we're talking, action movie?_

_What else could we watch?_

_I know, I'll let you choose while I order some pizzas_

_Go for the usual._

ooooOOOOoooo

They were now comfortably sitting on the couch watching a nice movie while drinking and eating and it was a perfect night as always, and as the film was playing they slightly moved closer to each other until they're legs touched and when Hailey realized she was feeling that heat right next to her that was also the moment she realized she was still wearing Jay shirt and yet she didn't say anything, if she were honest she kind of liked wearing Jay clothes.

Hailey was in and out of sleep when Jay squeezed her shoulder and said: _It's time for me to head home and I'm sure it's time for you to go to bed now_

_Yahh, It was a nice movie, wasn't it?_

_Yeah, I'm sure you've seen all of it. Jay said slightly laughing_

_Anyway, night Jay_

_Night Hailey, I'll close the door don't worry._

Hailey climbed up the stairs to her room, passing in front of Vanessa's room when she realized she wasn't there. Probably still with Kevin, she thought to herself, in the meantime she heard the door closing meaning Jay had left and that she was now alone with her thought and that's at that exact moment she noticed she was still wearing Jay's shirt. She could bring it back to him tomorrow or she could keep it, he would probably don't even notice, yeah she will keep it, it's even comforting currently even if she shouldn't feel like that he's her best friend after all.

The next morning she arrived at work and everything was like any other day, coffee was waiting for her on her desk and even if Jay was nowhere to be seen she knew it was coming from him as she started drinking it and the taste of that coffee was exactly the one she loved. Everything, as usual, the shirt is already forgotten at least for now.

ooooOOOOoooo

Hailey was now sitting in the waiting room of ER at med, tears in her eyes. It all went so fast so bad, 40 minutes ago she found Jay in that basement with Angela and 35 minutes ago he was shot and bleeding out in front of her and now he's in surgery with Will saying it's going to take a few hours until they could know if he is gonna survive it. She needs to do something, she can't just stay there, sitting doing nothing and thinking about how the last time she saw him they had that little fight so she decided to do something. She left med for the station, driving through the night with her eyes full of tears but she knew that when she will arrive at the station and found what she was looking for she might eventually feel better or at least make that weight on her heart a little bit lighter.

The station was calm as most of the officers were either on the street or with their families, it was 1 AM now. She finally arrived where she wanted, opened Jay's locker with his birthdate, and grabbed his sweatshirt. It was smelling just like Jay and sadly it didn't have the effect she expected, instead of making her a little better she fell on her knees, sobbing like her world had ended and the worst was that it might be true depending on the outcome of that surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again with the second chapter of this little story. This chapter is longer than the first one and that should be the average length for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

She has been laying on the ground of the locker room for half an hour now and she is exhausted, she was taken out of that nightmare by her phone ringing, it was Vanessa and Hailey was scared to answer as she didn't know what Vanessa was about to say.

_How is he?_

_For now, he is okay, where are you?_

_I'm at the station._

_What are you doing there? How did you get there?_

_I needed to do something, can you come to pick me up I don't want to drive back._

_Sure I'll be there in 10._

With that Hailey hang up the call and came down the stairs to seat on a bench in front of the building, here in the cold night with only Jay's sweetheart to protect her from the wind of Chicago and just like that she was lost in her memories of her partner.

ooooOOOOoooo

When Vanessa turned in the station street the first thing she noticed was the silhouette which she quickly recognized as Hailey's. She stopped the car right in front of her but Hailey did not even acknowledge her room-mate arriving to pick her up and that's when Vanessa realized that her friend was lost in her thought.

 _Hailey, I'm here._ said Vanessa while squeezing Hailey's shoulder

 _Oh, hey._ Hailey look at her and Vanessa could finally see her puffy red eyes, she felt bad for her friend as she was clearly struggling to not break down again.

_Come on, let's get in the car it's cold here you're going to get sick._

_Okay._ Hailey mumbled

When they entered the car Vanessa noticed Hailey was wearing one of Jay's sweatshirts or at least she guessed so because who else sweatshirt's could it be? She decided to try to get Hailey talking so she uses this as a starting point.

_Why did you come here? I thought you would have stayed at the hospital to be with Jay._

_I..i..I had to grab something_

_Was it Jay's sweatshirt?_

_Yeah, I don't know why I did that I mean it felt like a good idea at first but it really wasn't. It's so hard to not know if he's gonna make and yeah I don't know._

I understand, when times are difficult like that you want to be close to the person you love the most and for you, that person is Jay.

 _Of course, I love him, Jay is my partner and best friend._ Hailey said with tears coming back in her eyes. She grabbed her head with her arm to be able to hide her tears from Vanessa and inhale Jay's smell from the sweatshirt at the same time. Yeah, she loved him but she shouldn't, as she said he's her partner and best friend, she can't just ruin everything for some feelings.

After that little discussion, the ride to the hospital was silent, Hailey was looking at the street lights while Vanessa was focused on her driving and how to help Hailey feel better. eventually, she came to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do, the only thing that could have helped would be some good news from Halstead.

ooooOOOOoooo

it was now around 3 AM in Chicago. Hailey was sitting on a hospital chair with her legs against her chest, she was trying to be comfortable as she knew she will be there for as long as Jay. it's at that moment that Will entered the room with a better look on his face, he was looking a little bit more stressful and Hailey couldn't wait to hear what he has to say while he came straight for her.

_Jay survived. he is certainly not out of that yet but he is now on the right path for recovery._

_oh my God thank you Will!_ Hailey was so happy to hear that she cried again, but this time it was tears of joy.

_If you want you can follow me to his room, I'm sure he would like to see you when he woke up._

_Yes, please._

Hailey stood up and followed Will to Jay's room in ICU, she was only allowed to be there at that time of the night thanks to Will so she was the only one to be allowed there and the rest of the team left med for their own beds.

 _if you need anything just press that button and I'll be there, nice sweatshirt by the way._ And with that Will left her in the corridor while she was looking at jay through the glass. He looked so small in that bed compared to the Jay she knows.

As she slowly entered the room she focused on his face and the sound of his cardiac monitor to try not to cry again. As she sat on the chair next to his bed, she closed the gap between him and her chair to be as close as possible to him and then she took his hand, it was warm and it was a good reminder for her that he was alive.

As it was now 4 AM she felt exhausted so she put her head on the mattress of Jay's bed with their hands still connected and she finally fell asleep.

ooooOOOOoooo

Jay tried to open his eyes but for some reason it was almost impossible today, he couldn't remember what happened yesterday but he knew it wasn't good when he felt a weight on his hand and sudden pain. While the atrocious pain slowly fades away he slightly turned his head on his right to see what was the weight and he saw her, she was sleeping in what he supposed to be a very uncomfortable position and she looked worried. He could also see the lines formed by the tears and he suddenly felt bad. She was sleeping on a chair because of him, she cried because of him and she was worried because of him. What kind of partner his he. Trying to help Angela was now one of the biggest mistakes in his life he was sure about that, if only he had listened to Hailey.

speaking of whom, she started to move meaning she was waking up. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Jay's eyes looking at her in a way she couldn't describe, but he was awake and that was the most important.

 _Jay, you're awake!_ Hailey said with a sleepy voice

_Hey hails, are you okay?_

Jay was still worried about his partner, she looked a bit better now but he could still see on her face what she went through yesterday.

_Of course, I am. Now how are you? are you in pain do you need anything? Do you want me to call Will?_

_Hey hey slow down I'm okay. You know I'm gonna be fine right?_

_No, I don't and you know why? Because last night my partner was in surgery after bleeding out in front of me so no I'm not gonna slow down until I see you out of there and standing on your two legs._

_Yeah sorry, I should've listened to you._

_Yes, you should have._

_Also hails, is that one of my sweatshirts?_

_Huh yeah, I was cold waiting for your pretty face last night and that's the only one I've found._

It wasn't totally true but she still fell cold so it's not totally a lie too? And the look on Jay's face showed how little he cared about that, at least he wasn't mad.

In Jay's head, on the contrary, he was worried about the real reason that pushed Hailey to take his sweat. He knew if she was really cold she would have taken her's so something must have happened and he doesn't know why. He tried to ask but she gave him a lie. He will have to find the truth by other means, maybe Vanessa might know?

At the same time, Will entered the room with a few papers in his hands.

_Time for you to get back home, you just need to sign those and you're good to go._

_Already? isn't that a little bit too early?_

_No, he's fine and as long as you stay with him tonight he will be in good hands I'm sure._ said Will winking

_Okay then I'm gonna take the car to the main entrance I'll wait for you there._

_Sure, I'll meet you outside._

When Hailey left the room Jay knew it was time for him to ask Will about his partner. He needed to know how she really was.

_How's Hailey?_

_You're the one who got shot and you're asking how's your partner?_

_Come on Will you know why I'm asking that. So are you willing to tell me how is she?_

_She's gonna be fine, she cried a lot, I mean she was totally wiped out but I guess it's not surprising since she is your "Partner"._ Will proudly said making quotation marks in the air with a big smile on his face.

 _Yeah._ Jay wasn't in the mood for that, he was still worried about Hailey if not even more and Will wasn't helping at all. He will have to speak to Vanessa now, let's just hope she won't tell it to Hailey or she's going to finish him for sure

ooooOOOOoooo

They were now at Jay's apartment, sitting on the couch watching TV and it was nice. The stress of the previous days was gone, nothing had to be said, they just enjoy the company of each other.

A few minutes later Hailey's phone started vibrating on the table and that's when Jay realized she was asleep on her side of the couch. He grabbed the phone and saw it was Vanessa so he answered.

 _Hello?_ he whispered trying not to wake Hailey up

_Jay? How you doing?_

_Yeah I'm good, I'm already back at home so yeah I'm great_

_Oh really? Where's Hailey?_

_She is sleeping right now, why did you call in the first place?_

_Nothing, I just wanted to check on Hailey but since you're awake I guess she's fine now._

_I don't know, how was she last night and please tell me the truth._ Jay really wanted to know what happened in his partner mind while he was out in surgery

_So you want to know the truth right? Well..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you think Vanessa is gonna go in the details of what happened last night? Is she going to push them in the right direction? How do you think Jay will react to that? Anyway I hope you liked it and I'll be back soon with the third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again with the third chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I wanted to get the last part like I would have like to see in the show. Anyway, I'm not gonna say anything else and I'll meet you back at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

_So you want to know the truth right? Well..._

_...She was totally devastated. I had never seen Hailey like that, I mean I know I didn't know her for long but she seems like a pretty strong person so to see her crying like that, lost in her memories and all, it was shocking to see Hailey like that. But why are you asking me?_

_Because she told me she was okay but clearly what you say show she's not. Thanks for the call Vanessa I'll try to speak to her._

_Sure, go speak to your partner._

With that Vanessa hang up and Jay had to wait until Hailey wake up to be able to speak to her. It has now been 15 minutes since Vanessa called when Hailey started to move in her sleep and shooting some incoherent words, nightmare guessed Jay so he did his best with his shoulder to help her.

_Hey hey hails it's me, Jay, wake up please you're okay._

Sadly it didn't have any impact on her. She was still struggling in her sleep but what she was saying was a bit more coherent and Jay could swear he recognized his name in that and it broke his heart so he tried to grab her with his good arm and bring her closer to his chest while continuing saying they were safe and that she was okay.

_We're fine, shhh Hails, you're okay don't worry, hey woke up it's only a bad dream we're good._

She finally woke up and when she did she felt so sad. She was just told that Jay died and yet she could still hear his voice in the back of her head and it was atrocious. She could even still smell him around her due to his sweatshirt and it felt even more like a bad idea now.

_Hails are you okay? What happened?_

She just wanted to make his voice go away when suddenly she became more aware of her surrounding and realized he was there, he's not dead, it was just a nightmare.

_Jay? Is that you?_

_Yes, who else would it be?_

_I had a nightmare and you where dead._ she said trying to get closer to him and embracing him even tighter.

Just like that Jay knew what he had to do, he stood up with his arm around Haily body and he slowly dragged her to his bedroom. He took a shirt and a sweatpant from his wardrobe

_Here you go, change yourself while I'll be waiting in the bathroom._

Hailey didn't even say anything, she was still too confused and shaken from her nightmare so she did what Jay asked and said:

_I'm done_

_Okay, could you help me get out of my shirt and then I'll grab a sweatpants too and we'll go to bed and have a good sleep, I'm sure you need it._

_'Kay let's do that._

When they had finished preparing for bed they both climbed in and find their position, cuddled like it was something normal that they did every night. Hailey was asleep in the next minutes and Jay quickly followed, still tired of his surgery.

ooooOOOOoooo

It has been two weeks now since Jay got shot and he was back for full duty next week so tonight it was time for a little party at Molly. everything was great he was having a good laugh with everyone but he was missing his partner. After the night where they shared a bed, everything went back to normal and they never talked about it again and Jay never brought back the topic he wanted to talk about back then. In front of him Adam suddenly started to make a big hello gesture to someone behind him and when he turned around he saw Hailey, she finally came and he immediately realized she was wearing his sweatshirt.

 _Hey Jay._ she said while she took the seat next to him

_Hey, I thought you forgot we were celebrating_

_Nah I couldn't, I'm finally getting my partner back. You can't imagine how it was to be with Voight for two weeks._

_haha, I'm sure you enjoyed it._

_Yeah, maybe I should get shot too so you can enjoy that by yourself._ she said laughing but in front of her, Jay wasn't laughing at all and his smile was totally gone.

Jay did not find it funny so instead of saying something that would make the situation even more uncomfortable, he said the first thing than came across his mind.

_So you still have my sweatshirt?_

_Ah Yeah, but if you want it back just tell me and I'll give it back to you tonight._

_No, No it's all good I was just wondering where it was. You never actually told me the real reason why you took it that night?_

_I did, it was cold and your locker is the only one I know the code to._

_Okay, if you say so._

And just like that, the night continued in a good mood until late in the night or early in the morning.

ooooOOOOoooo

It was a difficult case for intelligence. They were investigating a group of bank robber who had for a leader a man who was beating his wife. It was very difficult to handle for Jay and he showed it multiple times but it was even more difficult for Hailey even though she didn't say anything about it until it was time for the "thing that works" in Jay's apartment.

_You know you did the right thing, I mean even if Voight was mad at you at first he knows he would've done the same._

_I know, I just wished we could've done more for her._

_Yes but you can't save everyone, Look when I was a child nobody came for me and my mom and I'm fine. It was difficult growing up like that but now I'm okay and can hep doing the right thing as you did._

_Yeah, I wish you had someone to help you._

Tonight wasn't one of those happy nights where they spend most of the night laughing instead it was one of those nights where the only thing you need is the presence of each other and the calm.

When it was time for Hailey to go home they shared a hug and Hailey slightly smile at Jay as a "thank you for tonight" and she left.

During the night Hailey had a nightmare, it was the first time since ages and sadly this case brought back old memories and when she woke up she felt very lonely. Last time she had a nightmare she was with Jay but now she is alone and she has to deal with it on her own like when she was younger and she must say it's not easy.

ooooOOOOoooo

Since the beginning of this year it has been difficult for Hailey, first he CI got killed in front of her eyes then she had to deal with a domestic violence case and now she had to protect Vanessa from one of her mistakes. She had to play off the book twice but this time she got caught by Voight. He was really mad, to say the least, and she's now punished and sent to the FBI "until further notice" and she was leaving tomorrow morning. Even worse, she was traumatized. Voight was so mad he spent the last five minutes yelling at her and smashing various objects in his office, just like her dad did when she was younger. Tonight she want back to when she was a kid, she had major flashbacks and even missed some part of what Voight said.

Now that she was in front of the station she knew she had to stop by Jay's apartment to tell him the news. She hoped he wouldn't go mad as Voight did, she couldn't overcome that, tonight she just needed someone to lay one before she leaves.

 _Hey._ she whispered when Jay opened the door.

 _Hey Hailey, what do you need?_ Jay was more than surprised to see her at his door at this time of the night, it was more than 10 pm now.

_I have to tell you something but please don't be mad at me._

_You're scaring me there._

_I'm leaving tomorrow for New York, I'm sent by Voight at the FBI._

_What? Why?_

_I went rogue too many times this year and he thinks I need to go to the FBI to learn back how to play by the book. He doesn't want me to become like him. But please don't get mad at me._

She was pleading him with her eyes and he didn't understand why. He was more worried about that now than her leaving for New York.

_Why would I be mad?_

_Because Voight was, he yelled at me and even smashed some stuff on his desk._

She sounded like a little girl there and that's when Jay got what happens back at the station. Hailey got scared by Voight, he brought her back to her childhood and she probably had flashbacks of her crazy father.

 _No Hails, I won't, ever. I'm not gonna be like that with you don't worry, I know you will come back._ after that, he grabbed her for a hug.

She felt safe in his arms. She knew he will not hurt her so she let go of tears she was holding back since she left Voight's office.

_When is your plane leaving?_

_Tomorrow morning at 7:30 am._

_Okay, I'll drive you there_

_Oh no don't worry I can call a cab, it's your Saturday off you should sleep._

_No no you won't get off me so fast Hails._ He chuckled softly, he had now released his embrace on her and she felt a bit better

_Alright, follow me you can sleep here with me and then we'll get back to your apartment so you can pack your bags._

_'Kay._ She wasn't ready to head back home yet and even less ready to go through the night alone so she was more than happy for that arrangement.

They were now both laying on the bed, Hailey had some Jay's old clothes for the night and they were respecting each other sides of the bed, at least when they fell asleep it was like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I truly imagine that Voight reaction could have triggered a reaction for Hailey and that's what I've imagined with that idea so see you next week or this weekend to see how I've imagined Hailey's time at the FBI.
> 
> Also a big thanks for all the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's me again with a new chapter. I know it's been to weeks but I've been really busy with lots of last minutes changes so it was difficult to have time to write but I still hope you will enjoy this chapter.

It was 5 am when Jay's alarm went off. It was time for them to go to Hailey's apartment, pack her bags, and then go to the airport for her flight to New York. They woke up cuddling like last time and like last time they didn't talked about it, the two of them thinking it wasn't the time since she will be in New York for who knows how long now.

_I'll go get a shower and then I meet you back at your house if that's okay?_

_You're still coming with me?_

_Yes, I told you I'll drive you down to the airport_

_Great, use your key when you arrive so we don't wake up Vanessa_

_Will do, see you soon Hails_

After she left his bedroom she drove home still feeling a bit sad about what happened yesterday. She's being sent to New York due to her behavior, she's leaving Jay, the only thing he asked her to never do and she's doing it and to the New York FBI office if it couldn't be worse. What kind of partner is she if she can't even do the one thing he asked, she's definitely the worst.

In his shower, Jay was in the same mood. He was scared that Hailey might never come back from New York, whats if she enjoys her time there or worse if she gets injured or killed? No, he couldn't think like that. She's gonna be fine, she's strong and smart enough to protect herself and she won't be alone. Suddenly the water was cold and it took him off his mind making remember that he had to get ready before he goes pick up Hailey.

Back in Hailey and Vanessa's apartment, she was slowly packing her bags, trying not to forget anything especially the clothes she had to wear for the FBI outfit, she is going to hate this outfit. While searching for fancy clothes, she came across Jay's shirt and hoodie. She was now debating on either yes or no she should bring those with her to New York, yeah she can bring his clothes with her for the chilly nights.

ooooOOOOooo

She had been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now when Jay finally entered her door, He was just on time for the ride to the airport but he still wasn't quite ready to let her go.

_Hey Hails, ready to roll?_

_Sure, would you help me with my bags, please?_

Yeah, let's get in the car, I've brought coffee for you

_Rahh you're the best!_

_Well, I have to find some way to make you come back._ said Jay half joking half serious

 _Come on Jay, you know I will come back. Who's gonna make sure you don't get shot again if I'm not there?_ she finally said trying to soften the situation in Jay's truck

_Yeah I don't want to have to use my Chicago Med fidelity card ever again, it hurt like hell_

_If you say so, I've never been shot_

_And you better have to not try that in New York. I'm gonna call you every night to check on you okay?_

_Copy that Chief!_

They were now both laughing and they enjoyed that as much as possible as they probably won't be able to do that for at least the next month. They could still call each other over skype or chat by text but it won't be the same. Jay won't have Hailey's presence keeping him and his head in Chicago, he really hopes the cases will be easy to deal with while she's at the FBI.

ooooOOOOoooo

The ride to the airport was short and comfortable as they entered the parking lot. It was now time for Hailey to go to the check-in desk and Jay insisted on following her until the security check which obviously she accepted.

 _You know, it's one of the rare Saturday where we don't work and you could be in your bed at this time of the morning._ It was thirty minutes before her flight so it was still very early in the morning for a weekend day.

_I know but I still wanted to be there._

_Why are you doing this for me?_ Here she was, trying to see if he was feeling the same way for her or at least hoping he will let something out

Jay looked a bit surprised by her question and didn't know immediately what to answer to that. He wanted to tell a bit of the truth when the PA cut him short

_Flight AA367 to New York, Boarding is starting please head to gate 4, AA367 gate 4_

_Oh, that's my flight._ She felt sad now, it was time to leave and she will probably never get an answer to her previous question

Yep, you should go.

_I know, bye Jay._

She turned her back and started walking when she was suddenly pulled back and hit Jay's chest. He wrapped his arms around her body in a tight embrace while she did the same. They stayed for a few minutes like that before Jay dropped her.

_Now you can go, stay safe Hailey._

_Stay safe too, see you soon._

Now she was leaving, she had her passport and plane ticket in her hand when she arrived at the boarding desk. She looked back at Jay while the flight attendant checked her boarding pass and he waved at her in response which made her smile.

_First time leaving your boyfriend?_

_Sorry, what?_

_The man in the back, he's you're boyfriend?_

_Ohh no, he's my_ _partner._ Hailey chuckled slightly

_Oh sorry, have a nice flight then_

Hailey was confused, it was the first time someone confused them as a couple and that made her feeling hitting her like a truck. Maybe her relationship with Jay really changed or at least moved to something more personal than "partners" like they both always say, but does he really feel like her?

In Jay's truck, the ride back home was way more silent than the joyfully one he had to the airport, and Hailey leaving was the major reason for that. It's going to be some very long weeks with her in New York and he will have to leave some part of his morning routine on hold until then, grabbing her coffee and favorite bagel on the way to the station or even picking her up at home before work, some many things he's now used to do for months if not years and he will have to put that on hold. At least he hopes he won't have to put they relationship on hold

ooooOOOOoooo

Hailey was going through her gallery while the plane started descending to JFK, looking at all those pictures of her and Vanessa or some rarer with Jay, he wasn't really a big fan of taking pictures. She was now holding her thumb above the "set has" button of a selfie of Jay and her where they were both smiling at the camera, she wasn't sure if she should set that as her phone wallpaper for the next weeks but she was stopped in her action by the sound of the seatbelt warning meaning it was now landing time.

After she grabbed her luggage she was met by a tall man in a suit holding a sign saying "Upton" and she assumed it was someone from the FBI

 _Hey, I'm detective Upton._ She went for a friendly introduction even tho she wasn't really happy to be there

_Welcome to New York Upton, I'm Agent Zidan but you can call me OA, I'm gonna be your partner here for the next weeks._

_Nice to meet you, are we stopping by my hotel or are we directly going for the office?_

_Yeah, we'll first stop by your hotel to drop your luggage, and then we'll head to the office._

_Great, let's go then._

The presentation was a bit awkward but she guessed it was because they both had a different partner which they don't want to replace by a new person, from what she has understood OA partner was undercover and that's why they needed someone to replace her.

Now that she was seated in the typical FBI SUV she took the time to turn off the airplane mode of her phone and almost immediately after she received a text for Jay

_I hope you landed safely in NY, and by the way, I'm doing all of that because it's you;)._

It only took a short text from Jay to put a big smile on her face and make her feel better and she could swear that there was some kind of hidden meaning in that text.

 _Boyfriend?_ OA voice surprised her

_Nah, it's my partner._

_Ohh, sorry._

_She could tell OA felt worse now that he had said that and it made the situation in the SUV even more awkward so she took that time to answer to Jay._

_Yep, I'm already with an Agent from the FBI, it's gonna be long trust me. And you know I would do the same;)_

_Let the guy some time, I'm sure it's gonna be fine._

_I hope so, stay in touch._

_Sure, bye Hails._

She put her phone back in her pocket and right after they arrived at the hotel, they went to the elevator, OA helping her with her luggage.

It was a small room but enough for the short time she will spend there, she just needs a shower and a bed and that's all since she really doesn't want to stay there for too long. When they went back to the SUV he drove her to the FBI office.

_Welcome to the FBI Detective Upton, I'm Special Agent in Charge Isobel Castille_

That's a huge open space

 _Nice to meet you, you can call me Upton or Hailey if you want._ She was a bit impressed, to say the least.

_Great, we have a case so let's regroup and start working._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! She's now at the FBI and we will see how that goes. I've planned some stuff for Jay too and we should see more of his POV in the next chapters.
> 
> I would also like to thanks all of you who read this story and leave all those kind comments, it means a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again and I'm back with a new chapter. It's shorter than it was before but with me getting back to school it was hard to find time to write and I spent most of the time before getting back to school with my friends since we're no longer in the same cities. Anyway, with this shorter type of chapter, I should be able to update this story more frequently.
> 
> I also hope you're still loving this, if you do let me know.

it was the first day back at work without Hailey for Jay. From what he knew only he and Vanessa were aware that Hailey had been sent to New York so it's probably gonna be a weird morning for the unit.

As he arrived up the stairs everyone was already there except for Vanessa. Everyone looked at him surprised that he was alone and empty-handed, the whole unit was now used to see either Hailey and Jay arriving together or Jay bringing her coffee so they already knew something was up.

Without saying anything Jay immediately went to Voight office and close the door, Voight looked surprised but Jay didn't care

_What is wrong with you?_

_What do you mean Jay?_

_Don't play that game with me, Voight, you know what I mean. You really thought yelling at Hailey's face, smashing things in front of her was the best idea? Don't you know her story?_ Jay was so mad at him he couldn't control himself and he couldn't care less if Voight suspended him as an outcome for his rage.

_Slow down Halstead, I did what I had to be done. Hailey was slowly going off the book and she couldn't go like that so I've sent her at the FBI_

_And you had to yell at her for that? I don't think so. If you know so damn well all your officers you should've known her story._

_You need to calm down Jay, that's not your call. I'm the Sergent here and I'm the one who makes the decisions and you are here to follow them okay?_

_Yeah if you say so. Next time you talk to her calm down too, I don't want to see Hailey crying ever again._

With that Jay left Voight's office, slamming the door.

Voight was now alone in his office after the storm Jay. He was thinking about what happened in the last few seconds with his detective, it seems like he made a huge mistake with the way he talked to Hailey the other night. He doesn't know a lot about her past since she's doesn't talk a lot about it, he only knows that she was assaulted by a suspect during an undercover case and that's only because it's in her file. He had to talk to her to make excuses about the way he brought the things to her.

On the other side of the door, the whole team was looking at a fulminant Jay, he looked really mad when he arrived and he's now looking even worse if it was possible. Vanessa already filled them in about Hailey's departure to New York but they were all pretty surprised to see their colleague enter Voight office and start yelling word they couldn't hear so Rojas decided to do what Hailey would have done.

_Come with me, Jay_.

He followed her without saying anything and they were now both headed to the locker room.

_What happened in there?_ She asked once they were both alone.

_Nothin, I had to speak with him about some stuff._

_Don't play this game with me, Jay. I know it was related to Hailey so it's either you tell me no or I call her to ask why you would storm Voight's office when she's being sent to New York._

_Yeah no okay, you may know some bits of Hailey relationship with her father?_

Vanessa nodded a "Yes" and Jay continued

_Well, when Voight confronted her about her action and sent her to the FBI he went totally crazy, yelled at her face, smashed things off his desk. Hailey got scared and flashbacks of her father's action. She showed up at my door scared and crying because of his action, he went mad on Hailey and terrorized her, I can't let him do that._

_I see... I agree with you Jay, really I do but I don't think it was the best solution. You didn't had to go to Voight like that, you should have stayed calm with him and he would have understood your message the exact same way without putting your relationship at risk._

_I don't care, Hailey is more important to me than that. I can't let..._

Vanessa cut him short, smiling and immediately saying _I already know that and right now she will need you so stay calm and when you get to speak with her tonight just be there for her that all she needs and all you can do for now._

_Yeah, you're right. Thank you, V._

The rest of the day was quite slow and at 6 PM Voight sent all of his detectives home for the evening. As soon as Jay entered his car he called his partner hoping she was already out of work.

_Upton?_

_Good evening Special Agent? How are you doing?_ Even if he said that as a joke it still sounded very weird to the two of them.

_I'm good I think. I received a text from Voight today._

_Oh really? What did he said?_

_He apologized for being an ass. It seems to me that someone talked to him. Do you know anything about that?_

_Yes, I talked to him. He had to know._

_You didn't have to do that Jay, I'm okay now it's okay I'm not mad at him he couldn't now._

_It's just that I can't let him do that to you and that's why you have a partner you know, taking care of each other._

_Thank you._ she whispered it so slightly that she wasn't even sure he heard it.

_Anyway, tell me about your day, how's your new workplace?_

_It's great._ She chuckled because he knows her so much, he always knows when it's time to soften the conversation. He's perfect.

_Damn, Vanessa was right. I love him._ she thought to herself


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I know it's been a long time since the last chapter but school is taking a lot of my free time, I've lost some of my writing and it took me a long time to re-write it. Anyway, here we are with this new chapter

It has now been a week since Hailey left and there were still two weeks until she will be back. Saying it was hard would not be enough to define the situation. They both are missing their "thing" and the last week had them realized that the "thing" was clearly more important for them than they previously thought, Jay had his first nightmare in months after a case involving a vet. It was very odd for him because it wasn't the first case linked to the military since his PTSD got better and he never had any issues after those so he knew it must have been something else but what? he didn't know.

On the east coast, Hailey's week wasn't that bad. Her new coworkers were all very friendly and with the same idea as her, getting back their original colleague, she learned that she was replacing someone called Maggie who was on an undercover case but she also learned that none of them knew why she was there and it was a good thing because she didn't want to have someone over her shoulder policing her, she already knew what she had to do and she will definitely get back on track because she clearly can't leave Jay now, not after what she realized after her first day here. To be honest she couldn't wait to get back home and find the right time to tell him that.

ooooOOOOooo

Hailey was walking down the main street of Manhattan when she heard her name and she immediately froze.

_Hailey, darling!_ The voice came closer and grab her arm.

_What are you doing in New York? Are you on vacation?_

_Hey mom, I'm here for work actually._ She had totally forgotten that her mom and father had moved to NY earlier this year. She was happy to see her mom but she knew what was coming next and she was definitely not ready for that.

_We should set a date for a dinner at home, I and your father would love to have you to lunch one day._ And here it is.

_I don't know mom, I'm pretty busy here with work._

_Oh come one Hailey, It's just for a few hours and I can clearly see you're not that busy since you're out there doing shopping._

And just like that, her mom won. She couldn't resist her and if she was honest with herself she was missing her it was just her father, he always was the issue in his family and even beyond.

_Okay, I'll come then_

_Great, will you come with someone?_

_Yes._

She answered without even thinking and suddenly realized she made a mistake. She had no one to come with especially in New York, why did she even say "yes" in the first place?

_Great, I can't wait to meet him then._

Obviously, her mom was excited about this idea but Hailey clearly wasn't. She now had to prepare herself to see her dad again and find someone to come along with her.

ooooOOOOoooo

She was now back in her hotel room for the night and she was still processing the outcome of the meetup with her mom, she was going to see her dad next week. Just as she was starting to panic her phone started ringing with Jay's face on the screen.

_Hey!_ He immediately said as soon as she answered the call.

_Hi._ She replied way softer than him.

_Are you okay Hailey?_

_I think so yes._ Her voice clearly showing how little confidence she was with what she said

_What happened? Are you hurt?_

_No, no I'm not hurt._

_Then what happened Hails, you can talk to me you know_

_Yes, it's just that... I don't know what to think about it._ Her voice was shaking and Jay was more and more worried about what had happened to his partner.

_You're not alone Hails, talk to me._

_Well, right now I'm sure am alone. That's the issue._

_What? What do you mean Hailey?_

_Did you know my Mom moved to New York?_

So that's what happened, she came across her mom. It all made sense in Jay's head now.

_No, did you saw her?_

_Yes, I did. She invited me to have dinner with them._

_What did you say?_

_My Mom wouldn't take no as an answer so I had to say yes. I'm not sure I can do it, Jay._

It wasn't like Hailey to be that vulnerable even with him. She must be very tormented with all of this to be acting like that. After a long silence, she continued

_When she asked if I would come with someone I automatically said yes... I have no one to go with. She's gonna ask even more questions and I can't imagine what my dad will say._

_Hey hey, slow down. I'll help you fix that, let me check something really quick._

Jay already had grabbed his laptop to check the flights to NY when he realized he didn't even know when the dinner will be.

_When are you having dinner with them?_

_Saturday night I think why? What are you doing Jay?_ He wasn't considering coming, was he? Hailey had to admit she was kinda hoping he would come to her right now even if she would never say it out loud.

_Just trust me okay? I'll call you back in a few minutes I need to call someone else quickly._

_J_ ay was really hoping his plan would work because Hailey really needed him and he was going to let his partner down, especially while facing her dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. The second part should arrive in the next week.


End file.
